New knowledge
by gorgecatholic
Summary: This my redone story of the old one of the same title. Cassie tries to save a boy from her past


The dark is suppose to let you sleep, but how can you sleep when your in one of the biggest cities in the country where the lights never dim, even just alittle.

"Thats why nobodies scared of the dark anymore,it doesn't exist." Daniel said to himself in his small very shitty apartment;to nobody in particular.

He walked over to the window and opened it leaning out on the windowsill listening to the sirens, and the nightlife of L.A.

He had been on his own for a few years now; ever since he started working for the Division. It gave him a purpose,maybe it was complete propaganda bullshit,deep down he knew it probably was.

But it gave him a purpose and for that he was grateful, even though something always nagged at him every job, he just buried it down and tried not to think about it.

He barely heard his cellphone buzz from text message,

"SO much for a break huh?"

He said to no one, he got up from leaning on the windowsill and walked over to the bedside table

It was a message from a handler,

Meet tmr at red square cafe, very dangerous subject,lethal force is recommended.

Daniel sighed and put his phone down on the bedside table, pulling his Taurus .45 out of his bag he sat down and began to clean it. It cleared his head and got the small nagging feeling in is gut to go away.

After an hour or so he went to lay down on his bed and finally drifted off to sleep thinking of a certain blond haired girl he hadn't seen in a long time..

The next morning he awoke to the sound of a crying baby and loud electro music.

What a start to the day he grumbled to himself, and stumbled to the shower.

After he got of the shower he wiped the moisture off his mirror and stared at his reflection.

He had changed a lot since his inception with the division,his old shaggy hair had been cut short and spiked to make him look like an average douchbag teenager. His blue eyes gave way to green, the doc had said it was normal but whatever.

He pulled his shirt on thankful he had a good body, it got him laid on occasion. He pulled his shoulder holster on sliding his gun in,putting his coat on over it. He opened his fridge and pulled out a half empty vodka bottle and took a drink, then another longer drink of it. He sighed put it back in the fridge and walked out the door.

Walking down the stairs he heard two people arguing on the floor he was fixing to pass.

He would have kept walking till he heard a smack and a small cry. It sounded to him like somebody had slapped a girl, thats one thing Daniel refused to walk away from.

Daniel walked out to floor and watched a young women holding her face and silently crying, walk away.

A man stood in a doorway of one of the rooms with a smug look on his face.

Daniel walked over to the man filling himself with fury wit each step he got closer to the fat fuck.

The man was eyeing him as he walked toward him.

"What the fuck do you want bitch?"

The man called out to him Daniel said nothing till he was in front of the man.

"Did you hit that girl?'

Daniel asked the man completely calm in his facial features.

What the fuck are you gonna do you dumb bastard?"

The fat man got in Daniels face with the question.

Daniel closed his eyes and suddenly the radio in the fat mans room got louder an louder till it wasn't even a song anymore just a screeching mess.

The fat man screamed and grabbed at his ears in futility with blood seeping from his eyes and ears.

As soon as the noise came it left; with the man still writhing on the floor in agony.

The man looked at Daniel in fear; "What are you?"

Daniel smiled a cruel smile and knelt next to the man.

"I am quite possibly the strongest Bleeder to ever live; but you wouldn't know what that is would you?"

Daniel laughed and pulled out his gun and put two rounds into the man, the shots rang out causing a neighboring tenant to scream and hold her mouth in horror at the sight of a murder.

Daniel simply walked past her and down the stairs but not before taking his phone out and calling for a cleanup crew and an Eraser.

In an airplane over Chicago a blond girl and her father figure stared out a window of the plane.

The blond girl held a picture in her hand of herself and two other boys with their arms around her.

Cassie blinked back a tear. "I'm coming Daniel."

Daniel stood over the now dead target, he looked behind him the cafe was in flames, with people running around screaming their heads off.

He laughed to himself alittle bit, the eraser teams would be very busy the next few weeks trying to track down everyone who had been here.

He knelt down by the body looking down it, that small feeling in his gut exploded. He knew this was wrong, he had killed 2 people in today, and one was just because he could. He actually knew the target;

it had been his brother but still he didn't stop, not when he saw his brother, not when he was at his mercy on his knees;Daniel hadn't stopped. Not till he had killed his brother. Daniel started crying, ashamed of what he was, what he had done.


End file.
